


The Beautiful Flower

by jxxjxxyxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Korean Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxxjxxyxx/pseuds/jxxjxxyxx
Summary: I love you. Yes, I always love you.Since the first time I saw you.I wanna hold you, like that time, but I can't do that anymore.I want you in the opposite.Can you love me back like what i feel?Do you want to back to the past and change your destiny?Or... you let it like it should be?Because sometimes you will meet the beautiful flower that changes your life.- Kang Dongho
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Original Female Character(s)





	The Beautiful Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beautiful Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751107) by Ken2911. 



> Hi! this is my imagination when I am build my apartement at a simulation game. It's really recommended to watch Kang Dongho (Produce 101 season 2 contestant) before you read it.
> 
> Here the link of his latest performance : Open Up (eye contact camera - Kang Dong Ho, www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JE0SXXa6Co)
> 
> Please don't be to serious, it's just a story :)

Dongho opens the worn out door at his new apartment -the sound of hoarse old hinges is heard. Behind him, a young girl waited patiently while humming a little song with a big bag beside her. "Hey .. let's go in." Exclaimed Dongho with a smile on his face.

The girl complied with Dongho and came in carrying her big bag. Her eyes were instantly amazed to see around their new apartment, simple-tended to be small, but looks really good. New wall paint and new kitchen counters set up a few days ago - all Dongho's own hard work for several years - though the water pipe next to the fridge and the smell of molds still remained disturbing but the girl is smile happily.

It's very good, Oppa!" She exclaimed. She approached the gorgeous kitchen filled with orange ornament matching match with the light brown walls. The window above the stove is on the border of her eyes - so she can look out when she cooks later. "You set it well, Oppa!"

"Of course I set it well, this is our first home since a long time." Dongho held up the big bag belonging to the girl and put in the room just in front of the entrance. Dongho returned to the living room and sat with her on the only sofa they had.

"Your room is there." He pointed to the room that he meant, "and that is Oppa's room, okay?" The girl just nodded happily. Dongho smile widely and ruffled her hair and start to prepared with his sling bag – his work bag, "Then Oppa will go to work. Do not forget to lock the door and do not accept anyone as guests when Oppa is not here. "

"Yes oppa I understand!" And Dongho left him immediately after awarding a kiss affectionately slashed his right.

As soon as Dongho left, the young girl opened the door of her room and was immediately greeted with a pink color spreading through her eyes. The white-painted furniture gave a nice impression on her room and she immediately searched for something inside the cardboard that had been there for several days before she moved in. She immediately pinned on the door of her room. Ornament of her name. Ayana.

*

Ayana greeted her day cheerfully, she had been living in her new home for few weeks, and she felt more and more comfortable. Her school is close, the neighborhood is clean-even much different from the neighborhoods she lived in before here, only one thing that bothered her when she lived here, and that was the distance between her Oppa’s workplace and their house- the way just to go home and back to workplace could take two hours by bus. It means Ayana will spend a lot of her time alone – except when in school.

"Why Oppa not searching another job?" She asked one day, but Dongho –her Oppa only shook his head as he prepared to leave for work.

"I can not, after all my boss is my friend, and he always pays me well enough to support us." Dongho repeatedly replied.

Ayana breathed hard – every time she remembers their debate. Of course, her Oppa of course will stay there, with a sewing job in a t-shirt factory they can survive and even buy a small apartment that they current occupy-all because of the generosity of her Oppa’s boss who is none other than his close friend.

With a towel on her shoulders, Ayana came out from her room and was greeted with the delicious aroma that came from the kitchen accompanied by the sound of melodious singing that has been so familiar for her. She holds up her mind to go to the bath, and immediately stepped into the kitchen and hugged Dongho-who was cooking-from behind.

"Morning!" Dongho greeted without taking his eyes off the stove and fry pan. Ayana only makes a sound of 'hmm' - stay in a position to hug Dongho and lean her head on Dongho's broad shoulders. "In 10 minutes breakfast will be ready, you better get ready and we will eat together."

"5 minutes more." said the girl -spoiled. Of course, she wanted to linger more in Dongho's arms - hugging someone she called his 'home' all along. Dongho let the young girl enjoy the time she requested, of course, Dongho also enjoy time to be adjacent to the most special person in his life.

Ayana releases his arms and kisses Dongho's cheek before moving on, "Wait for me to get ready, Oppa!" She exclaimed as she ran to the bathroom and got ready. Dongho just shook his head just to see the behavior of Ayana.

Dongho arranged all the food he had cooked on the table and patiently waited for Ayana-who had not left the bathroom yet. To reduce wasted time, Dongho goes to his room and starts getting ready to go to work - lucky he always chooses to get up and shower early.

"OPPA !!!" Ayana shouted hysterically making Dongho who still unfinished button up his shirt running immediately towards the bathroom door that is still closed. Ayana's frightened voice continued to be heard.

"Why?" He asked frantically, knocking on the bathroom door-hoping Ayana would open it soon. "Ayana ... let's open." He knocks on the door once again.

Ayana opened a little bathroom door and showed her face full of tears behind the door, "Why are you crying?" Asked Dongho confused.

"I'm bloody ... .."

*

Dongho bowed his body while not forgetting to say thank you to Aunty who lives next to their apartment and answering him with a warm smile before the Aunty closed her apartment door. Dongho let out his breath slowly and walked to Ayana's room-to know the condition of the young girl. Ayana chose to lay on her bed- at the nightstand, the package is given by Aunty still has not been cleared up by Ayana.

"Hey ..." Dongho approached Ayana and sat on the edge of his bed, "Get better?" He asked. Ayana just nodded slowly.

"Does Oppa not go to work?" Ayana asked.

"In a moment ..." Dongho replied, "Actually I would prefer at home and accompany you if only there is a friend who can replace my shift today."

Ayana smiled sweetly, "I'm all right, Oppa. It's just my first period on my life - Aunty explains. "

"All right, but call me if you need anything, okay?"

*

Dongho blinked his eyes several times when he felt his eyes begin to blur again from too long to see the details of the new clothing model that will be issued by the company where he works -extra shift. The clothes he had to sew would still pile up, but the stiffness and the blur always bothered him every few minutes and drained his concentration.

He took his glasses off – which it perched on his nose, and put it well on the sewing table. He looked closely at his worn glasses with a lens that had not been upgraded for so long. Dongho smiled ridiculously - of course, he would prefer saving his money for his life with Ayana instead of buying the latest glasses that would later be replaced again, again, and again.

Dongho pulled out his cell phone, stared at the wallpaper on his mobile screen and smiled - Ayana and himself. The puberty that came to Ayana a few weeks ago made him realize the real change that happens on Ayana. The girl now had long straight hair-often ponytailed by her, a slender body and other changes that made Dongho more aware that she was no longer living with a child, but ... a woman. A young woman.

And there was a strange rustling feeling that always bothered him.

*

With a leather jacket, and torn jeans, and lingering sunglasses and piercing complete his performance, Dongho waits patiently near Ayana’s school. A cigarette he had lit on leisurely accompanied him. This is the first time he has come to fetch Ayana at school since she entered junior high school when he quit to come and fetch Ayana - in fact because of Ayana's own request and also because of the distance his work place has gone further since they moved into the apartment they currently occupy.

The sound of Ayana’s school bell made Dongho turn his eyes to the schoolyard which was just opened by the security guard. Dongho smiles, sure he can not wait to see Ayana and take the girl away - today he gets a very valuable day off and deliberately did not tell Ayana because he knew she would be very happy when he heard it.

Just when he was about to call the girl who had been caught by his sight now-before he finally saw Ayana's smile widen as a call from the figure of a teenage boy now running towards Ayana. They spoke for a while before Ayana nodded and they went walking together.

Dongho is silent with a feeling that ... can not he explain?

*

The night was late when Dongho finally returned to his apartment unit. All the lights had been turned off and all that could be heard was the sound of water coming from the water pipe-which he had not been able to get rid of when he renovated their apartment. Dongho was convinced that Ayana had been asleep since a few hours ago-as usual.

Dongho walked into Ayana's room just to make sure-at first, but his eyes caught a frame that had just been a new permanent occupant of the room. Dongho lifted the frame and saw it vaguely because of the circumstances of the room that was only illuminated by Ayana's bed lamp. Dongho smiled wryly, Ayana and the one he had seen while at Ayana's school, behind the frame and noticed Ayana's neat handwriting. Hwang Minhyun Oppa and Me ♥.

In the end Dongho choose to sit on the edge of Ayana's bed - staring at her face in silence, tidy up the hair that covered her face before finally his eyes were on Ayana’s natural red lips.

His chest was pounding.

"I think my feelings towards you changed Ayana ..." he said quietly, "And I do not know since when." Before he finally kissed slowly the sleeping girl and went out of Ayana's room.

*

Dongho leaned against the door of Ayana's room-after close the door slowly. His chest was still pounding as though it could not be silenced. His mind was floating somewhere, he regretted stealing kiss from Ayana and letting his fluttering mind indefinitely take over his behavior. Of course it was not the first kiss they shared, but it was the first kiss he stoled and not the same feeling as before. First kiss with feelings .... Love?

*

15 years ago, Dongho was just a teenage –dropout -boy who lived in a sedentary way-avoiding police chased and also to survive. He was only 15 years old - his Korean age at the time, but his ears already had a lot of piercing and his left wrist was full of permanent tattoos. A form of rebelity that he wanted to show.

His father was an addict and also a gambler, while his mother is a nightclub worker who is forced to continue selling herself because of family economic problems. As time goes by, when Dongho was only 11 years old, his mother-the only family he so dearly-decided to commit suicide because of a prolonged depression-and from that moment on Dongho went looking for his own life, leaving his father who never even cared.

But that night, as he walked to where he lived-at least for a week before he moved again, he spotted a medium bag accompanied by the sound of baby’s crying that bothered him so much. Dongho kept walking past the bag but the sound of the cry still could be heared and continued to haunt him, he turned back and examined what was in it-hoping that what he was thinking was not a truth he would find.

That bag zippers just opened a little, Dongho opened it slowly - the longer he open it, the red face of the tiny baby who still continues to cry can be seen by his eyes. Dongho paused before finally venturing to take the baby - trying as carefully as possible. He held the little baby until the baby felt calm and stopped the tears.

*

Dongho returns to his consciousness. Remembering the events of 15 years ago always make him grateful. That night his life turned into having a good direction. He left the dark world, and tried to find a job that could sustain his life and Ayana at that time - he was willing even if he had to bear hunger just to save his money that sometimes is not much to buy milk.

6 years later legally he became a foster parent of Ayana when he was 21 years old, and from that moment on he stopped to move around with no certainty where he would live-get a stable job and send her to school well.

Early in life with Ayana, with teenage hormones still explosive, and a lack of understanding about how to take care of a baby properly made Dongho ever think of giving up and putting Ayana's name on a long list of disadvantaged children trying to make a fortune in international adoption . Dongho grabbed his mind after he felt as bad as his parent who dumped him on the street.

*

Within weeks after the night's events, Dongho always tried to avoid meeting with Ayana. Prepare breakfast, then go to work as early as possible and go home as late as he can. Sometimes just to make sure Ayana can not see him, Dongho goes to his friend's apartment after work-as he does now.

"I do not think you should ever avoid her again, Dongho-ya," Minki said as he handed Dongho a glass of water, "Maybe it's better to tell Ayana to get this done, and you find the answer you might want."

Dongho shook his head slowly, "No way."

"Why?"

"Because she knows I'm her Oppa." He replied, "Anyway, how could a 15-year-old teenage girl like a 30-year-old man who all her life known as her only family?"

Minki laughed, "Of course it is possible!". Minki continues to laugh, of course for the blond man to feel what Dongho is facing is funny, and of course can be solved well -other than a week ago he knows Dongho adds a tattoo on his left chest inscribed Ayana’s name. "Listen! You just need to tell the truth to Ayana, and express your feelings. Implicit for example? "

Dongho shook his head again, "That's a strange thing."

He avoided Ayana not only because that night he stole a kiss from his own sister, but he was just afraid in no time his feelings became less controllable. "You know? I still see her as a sweet little sister as I found her 15 years ago in that bag, until one day the time of her puberty came to start and I realize she already has changed a lot. "

"Of course he will change a lot, Dongho-ya," said Minki. "You think she will continue to be a crying little baby and look for you at any time like when you took her first to work?"

"Yes." Dongho replied briefly, "I always think like that. She will continue to be the sweet sister I saw at the time. "

Once when Ayana was only a little girl, most days he made sure to take her to work - lucky his boss understand his condition and let little Ayana with Dongho, as long as Dongho's work can still be completed properly. And Minki is one of those who watched how Ayana grew up with Dongho who is still a teenager until now.

And Dongho always remembers the times when he took Ayana to go play in the park near where they lived - before he was 20 years old, people always looked at him with a questioning look, and in the end all ended up on questions that were too distracting to answered -because aimed at little Ayana, not himself. Dongho can only give her a warm embrace, rubbing her small back and humming quietly until the little girl is calm in his hand.

"And until now the history of her life still I keep away from her, Minki." Dongho said, "I'm just scared when s he finds out, this relationship turns to the one I fear the most, and she's gone from my life."

"Then what do you want now?" Minki asked as he looked at Dongho who was overwhelmed with doubts.

"I have no idea…."

*

Once again Dongho returned home late at night - still trying to avoid meeting Ayana, but that night he could not avoid Ayana's gaze that stood in front of their apartment entrance.

"Not sleeping yet?" Asked Dongho as he tried to walk to his room. Ayana blocked his way by stretching her hand in front of Dongho, "It's late, Ayana.” said Dongho still trying to escape from Ayana.

"I want to talk to you, Oppa!" Ayana said as she kept blocking Dongho who still avoided her gaze.

"Tomorrow morning, okay? It's late and you have to go to school tomorrow."

Ayana shook her head hard, "No, I want it now, because I know tomorrow morning Oppa will leave early and will avoid me again."

Dongho looked calmly at Ayana, "Tomorrow, okay? Oppa is tired." And Dongho walks away after successfully banishing Ayana's hand.

"Did Oppa stop loving me?" Ayana asked quietly - making Dongho almost open the door knob paused. Ayana's sobs began to be heard in his ears. "Is that why Oppa avoids me? Is it because I'm naughty?" She asked again with her crying voice.

"No .." Dongho replied softly "This is not your fault, Ayana."

"So what?" Dongho silently gave no answer, "Oppa let's talk, let me please."

Dongho breathed slowly, and turned to face Ayana. "Okay, let's talk." In the end Dongho grant Ayana wish. "Sit there, Oppa will take something first." He ordered, pointing to the sofa in the television room with his chin - which Ayana had followed.

Dongho walks into his room and picks up a big box from under his bed. He looked at it hesitantly before finally giving up his breath slowly. Maybe this is the moment that should happen - he thought.

He took the box to the television room and sat down on the carpet, followed by Ayana. He stared at the box once again before it was finally handed over to Ayana who accepted with a puzzled look - the rest of the tears still visible on his face that Dongho was eager to remove but retained.

Ayana opened the box and began to see what was inside. Medium-sized bag, baby clothes, fabrics, and well-kept letter sheets-including the legal documents on custody of Ayana that Dongho has owned since 9 years ago.

Dongho looked at her sadly before he finally started telling her about Ayana - about the two of them who had no blood relationship and how in the end she should avoid Ayana.

"And these few weeks I realize that you are no longer my sister, Ayana" Dongho quietly talk, "And staying with you is really scary, because I'm afraid of making a very, very big mistake that I really want to avoid."

Ayana's sobs grow louder, "Ayana, I want to bring this secret until I leave this world, but destiny says another story, and you're still not someone I can see as a little sister anymore."

Ayana stares angrily at Dongho, "Oppa is a liar!" She cried, "Oppa must hate me right? Good.Please Oppa hates me and we no longer need to meet." She shouted as she ran into her room after dropping all the objects in the box that Dongho had given.

Dongho sighs, he knows this will happen when he tells the truth about Ayana –her baby little sister. Dongho pulled out his cell phone and sent a message to Minki.

Looks like I know what I want now.

*

The weeks passed after the night Ayana knew the secret that had happened between her and Dongho. And from that moment on Dongho continued his action to avoid meeting Ayana - but still carrying out his duties as a guardian as much as he could.

Dongho began to tidy his things in his bedroom and put all the things he had to carry in the box. He had decided to leave his apartment and stay with Minki - as well as being closer to his office of course and also as a form to keep Ayana safe. He's heartbroken, and he does not know how long he'll act consciously - before his feelings take over everything.

He stared at the figures containing a picture of himself with Ayana when the girl had just attended elementary school - of course for her, her little sister no longer existed, all that remained was the memories of the framed. The Ayana who lives with him now is a different person - at least according to his eyes and heart now.

His cell phone rang. He saw her with a hugging little smile.

"Yeoboseyo?" He replied.

"I've arrived at your apartment complex, she'll go up ya."

"Ne, and I'll come down shortly." Dongho said as he put the frame he had held into his work bag.

"Talk to Ayana, Dongho-ya." Said the man across the way, "At least leave her well."

"Ne," Dongho replied hesitantly, "give me time, okay?"

"Ne." And people across there disconnect their phones.

Dongho took a slow breath before finally taking his things out of the room and putting them on the couch. After that without him realizing he was in front of Ayana's room that kept closed every time he was at home.

Slowly and carefully knocked on - as if a knock is the most fragile part - or perhaps the heart of Ayana? He has no idea. He kept knocking on it until the sound of the knob was opened.

"Hi," he said with a smile. "Can we talk for a while?" He asked. Seeing Ayana's face after so long made him want to pull her in his arms-especially after the one who greeted him was a pale and cheeky face. Ayana just nodded slowly-answering Dongho's question.

They walked to the sofa in the television room-and surely Ayana was surprised to see the pile of boxes and Dongho's bag that were there. Dongho realizes what Ayana sees and can only smile wryly, "I ..." Dongho confusion stringing up the word he should spend.

"Where do Oppa go?" Ayana asked quietly-the first word Ayana had made since weeks ago for Dongho.

"I ..." Dongho cleared his throat dry, "I have to get out of here."

Ayana rounded her eyes and stared at Dongho- sooner was followed by tear drops she could not dammed, "Oppa hates me so much huh? Oppa wants to leave me?" She asked in a slightly hysterical voice.

Dongho holds Ayana's shoulders softly - squeezes her to calm her down. "Ayana, listen to Oppa!" Said Dongho firmly, "Oppa does not hate you, but Oppa must do this. For the good of both of us, Oppa promises to be back but Oppa must can control what Oppa feel first and Oppa hope that even I am not here you still have to school well, You need to take care yuourself well. "

Dongho stares at Ayana who continues to cry, "You will need to be taught about everything about women, and I'm not the right person to teach you." He said, wiping the tears on both cheeks Ayana with his thumbs, "I'll be your good Oppa once you learn what you need to know, and I'm sure with the figure of Eonnie you need, you will be grow up better."

Yes. Dongho leaves Ayana under the supervision of Aerin - Minki's sister while he will move to Minki's place until the time he can not confirm yet.

"Let's split up," Dongho said with a painful smile in his heart, "Let only the beautiful memories fill our memory."

Dongho tidied Ayana's hair and smiled once more, "I have to go, take care of you, okay?" he begged once more, and began to take his things and head for the entrance to his apartment.

Dongho's step stalled with a pair of arms that curled around his waist and the head leaning against his back, "Let's meet again when I am at proper age, Oppa."

"Let's meet when I'm a real woman."

And Dongho just smiled at her before finally stepping away after the pair of hands broke free of him.

Let's meet, Ayana, someday .....

끝


End file.
